


Like If Ur A True 90s Grrl

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Gift Exchange, Pokemon - Freeform, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For two hardcore gamer girlfriends, the only way to play through the pokemon series is to start at the very beginning. In a period-appropriate setting, for the full immersion experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like If Ur A True 90s Grrl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madrugada98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/gifts).



> Okay, true story, as soon as I saw 'nineties' in your prompt, the literal first thing my mind jumped to was 'POKEMON AND LISA FRANK.' I thought about other ways to fill it, and the other prompts you gave, but man, that was an irresistible combo and I had to draw it. And I had so much fun! From a realistic standpoint, I can see Roxy really being fascinated by the whole nineties aesthetic. Growing up lonely on post-apocalyptic earth, I wouldn't be surprised if she did a lot of digging into pop culture to try to understand what it would have been like to EXPERIENCE culture as it happened, and wow, I bet the nineties aesthetic (and/or the eighties) would have captured her attention. Even beyond that, I can see her really having a great time with the old-school video games. We don't know enough about Latula to know her exact tastes, but I love the idea of her jumping into the beginning of human video games, and working her way forward from there, loving it the whole way. In short, adorable girlfriends, adorable prompt, adorable idea. I really had a great time making this!
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/85522205301/okay-true-story-as-soon-as-i-saw-nineties-in)

 


End file.
